Howling at the Full Moon
by Kokoroitai
Summary: Basically a small PWP to celebrate SaiXem day. Thankyou Yaoi-Girl69 for the title!


Blue-Chan: I'm really struggling with the Axel/Roxas oneshot for my poll… so I'm going to skip it. Sorry AkuRoku lovers, but it's not a pairing I really like myself. So I'm going to go ahead with the XemSai one. I've made Xemnas a complete masochist in this, I've always thought of him being a sadomasochist. I'm also implying that Xemnas is a virgin (shifty eyes) coz he's topped Saix every time before this.

Special Thanks

IndigoLunaEclipse for helping this fic become reality by agreeing to RP with me. I love you!

Yaoi-Girl69 for giving me the title for this. thankyou!

--

A scream echoed through the walls of Castle Oblivion as a certain redheaded pyro ran for his life from a very pissed, manic looking Saix.

"Come on Fangface! I wasn't going to show them to anyone!" Axel chuckled nervously; Saix just growled and ran faster, trying to catch the spiky haired man.

Axel was running so fast that he didn't notice Xemnas dodging just in time to not get bowled over by the redhead. The amber eyed man watched the retreating form of the eighth member, wondering what the idiot had done to upset his berserker this time.

'Well, might as well save his sorry ass. He doesn't deserve it but we can't lose anyone else.' He thought and as Saix was about to run past him, he grabbed the bluenette around the waist and slammed him against a wall, crushing their lips together roughly. The diviner instantly calmed and started to kiss back, groaning softly. Xemnas broke away slightly, so their lips were just barely touching.

"We can't afford to lose any more members number VII" he stated, smirking.

"I apologise sir, but if that's my punishment I'm afraid I might not be able to stop myself from doing it again." The silver-haired man found himself chuckling.

"Your punishment hasn't even started yet, my diviner" Saix smirked up at Xemnas and nodded before following his superior though a portal leading to the master bedroom of the castle.

Xemnas gasped as he was shoved on his bed as soon as he left the portal, having already shed their clothes, Saix straddled him and started nibbling and sucking on his throat.

"I'm sorry superior, I feel a need for dominance tonight" Saix explained before placing a particularly harsh bite on his lover's shoulder. Xemnas chanced a glance out of his bedroom window, and sure enough, sitting beside his beloved Kingdom Hearts was a beautiful full moon. Finally understanding Saix' suddenly vicious behaviour, he nodded at his subordinate and started responding to Saix' actions. Every kiss, lick and bite the bluenette made he reciprocated with his own, marking the berserker as his while at the same time being marked as Saix'.

Xemnas suddenly turned the tables and pinned Saix to the bed, attacking his chest with bites and kisses. Smirking inwardly at Saix who was trying his best to gain back control of the situation, although, Xemnas was surprised and impressed at Saix' enhanced strength that he'd received from the full moon, he actually had to put a lot of effort into keeping the bluenette down.

Saix wasn't sure what came over him when he mustered up everything he had and shoved his superior back underneath him. He copied the actions his superior made on him, kissing and biting every inch of skin that was exposed, feeling a strange thrill as he heard Xemnas' choked back groans.

As much as he tried, Xemnas couldn't bite back his moans completely, the sting from Saix' scratches and bites added to the dizzying pleasure he was feeling. Xemnas arched and ground their erections together, earning a growl from his lover who instantly caught his lips in a vicious kiss, teeth clacking in their frenzy to take control of the meeting of mouths.

Saix won in the end. Xemnas opened his eyes; amber meeting yellow and the diviner broke away and manoeuvred himself so he was lying completely over Xemnas, his hips between his superiors legs. The silver haired man's eyes fluttered shut again and he released a low groan as Saix bit ruthlessly into his shoulder, drawing a fair amount of blood, then latching on and sucking on the wound. Saix moaned, the smell and taste of his master's blood making him all the more excited. He was breathing heavily as he drew out all the blood he could from the deep wound before making another on the other shoulder. Xemnas gasped as he felt Saix' claws run down his sides, slicing through the skin and drawing more blood. He was so caught up in the pleasurable pain that he didn't feel Saix position himself before his opening.

Without so much as a warning, Saix thrust in to the hilt and Xemnas cried out loudly, arching toward his subordinate. The pain was immense but he couldn't get enough, instead of dampening the pleasure it sent bolts of it through his body. He could feel his own blood dripping down his thighs but he didn't care. He worked to meet every one of Saix' thrusts, groaning uncontrollably as the pleasure and the pain mixed, he'd never felt so much pleasure while being in pain at the same time.

Saix was still lapping at his superior's shoulder, the wound had stopped bleeding but he could still taste the metallic essence on the other's skin. His hand's held Xemnas' hips in a bruising grip, his claws piercing the skin, as he wildly thrust into his lover.

Both men were groaning, moaning and growling as their pleasure built up to a powerful crescendo and with one last yell the coil that had been tightening inside them snapped and they came. Saix sunk his teeth into Xemnas' skin again, muffling his own scream of completion.

Xemnas was shaking as he came down from his post-orgasmic high, his whole body quivering with the sheer power of his orgasm. He opened his eyes tiredly and fondly watched Saix lick and suck at his wounds lovingly. Once the bite wound had stopped bleeding Saix leaned up and planted a kiss on his master's lips.

"Thankyou Superior" Xemnas nodded and pulled Saix down for one more passionate kiss…

--

Holy shi- wow… that was really quite bad… but you know, I've been really lazy because of the heatwave in the UK. We never usually get temperatures above 25 degrees C… and it was in the 30s today!

Well I hope you liked this crappy piece of unbeta'd work. I really wanted to contribute to SaiXem day since I missed XemSai day.

So HAPPY SAIXEM DAY!!!!!


End file.
